Storming Ulfric's Cloak
by JesusChristIncarnate
Summary: A new ship has arrived at the Windhelm harbor. Ulfric goes to personally inspect the cargo.


Ulfric had gotten word of a new rabble-rouser causing mischief in his city. A new ship had arrived in the harbour the night before and the drunken captain was found making trouble in the temple of Talos come morning. Even worse, the cargo aboard his ship was unregistered and likely either stolen or contraband. The crew of the ship was arrested captain had been escorted back to ship and put under 24/7 watch, until the matter could be further investigated. Ulfric had taken it upon himself to personally oversee this case.

Ulfric emerged from the colossal walls of Windhelm and made his way down the steps to the harbour just as a thick fog had begun to settle in the fissure of the river valley. The ship was a fine one, tall and dark, with the name "The Black Pearl" carved into the bow. As he boarded the gangway the two Stormcloak guards barring the entrance to the ship saluted Ulfric and stepped aside. When Ulfric descended into the belly of the ship he could smell a faint musky odor, like that of the Grey Quarter slums during happy hour. The hull of the ship was filled with large packages concealed within hard wooden crates, and the floors and walls were covered in a thin lay of mildew and mold. Directly ahead at the entrance to the Captain's Quarters stood two more guards who saluted their high king and stepped aside as Ulfric approached.  
"I am here to interrogate the captain" announced Ulfric to the guards.  
"He is just inside, we have him bound so he can't escape" replied one of the guards.

Ulfric stormed into the dim-lit room, and glared at the mischievous captain who had caused so much commotion the night before. The room was filthy, with clothes and empty bottles of rum and brandy bottles strewn across the compartment. Small puddles of various fluids dotted the floor and the whole room smelled of urine.

"What were you doing in the temple of Talos last night?" bellowed Ulfric in his sexy baritone voice.

"Mistook it for a brothel. Honest mistake." said the captain slyly. This joke irritated Ulfric. The temple of Talos of Atmorra should not be treated with such flippancy. Ulfric would teach this lowlife some manners.  
"What is your name?" inquired Ulfric, as he tried to stand more intimidatingly. "Captain Jack Sparrow, at your service." replied the Captain. Ulfric inspected the bound figure sitting before him. Running his eyes up and down the Captain's form. He was almost as filthy as his ship. His hair was long, braided and unwashed, his face covered in filth, and his clothes no better than the rags that the beggars wear. "Tell me Mr. Sparrow, the cargo aboard this ship is unregistered. Where did you get it?" said Ulfric harshly.

"Bought it legally up at the port of solitude, I must've misplaced the papers along the way" replied the captain in a nervous tone.  
"You know that piracy is punished by death in solitude? So is lying to the high king. do you want to reconsider your story?" asked Ulfric intimidatingly. "I may have lied a little" answered Jack. "well That is certainly a problem" Ulfric replied. "The problem is not the problem. The problem is your attitude about the problem. Understand? You see, if you let me and my ship go I can make it worth your while" offered jack. "Even if we were to come to an arrangement how can I trust that you won't backstab me?" asked Ulfric. "I'm dishonest, and a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest. Honestly. It's the honest ones you want to watch out for, because you can never predict when they're going to do something incredibly... stupid." The captain said "What are you offering?" asked Ulfric curiously. "Unbind me first, then we can talk terms." said the Captain. Ulfric deliberated for a moment, he was apprehensive about releasing this shady lowlife, but his curiosity won out. Ulfric wondered at what this man could possibly offer him of enough value to let him go free. Ulfric pulled a small dagger from his pocket and undid the bindings holding the Captain immobile. As soon as captain Jack was free he grabbed Ulfric and moved to embrace him tightly and passionately. Ulfric shoved the pirate off him and to the floor. "what are you doing!?" boomed Ulfric. "exactly what you desire. You know you want me" replied the scoundrel "What do you mean?" replied Ulfric quite annoyed "One word love; curiosity. You long for freedom. You long to do what you want to do because you want it. To act on selfish impulse. You want to see what it's like" said the Captain as he raised himself to his feet. "Enough of this nonsense!" shouted Ulfric, ready to teach this crook a lesson. "Now feel the power of my Thum!" bellowed Ulfric as he released his unrelenting force shout, throwing the captain across the room and into the other wall. "Harder" moaned the captain "Harder daddy, hit me like a bad boy." Jack lifted himself back to his feet and sauntered over to Ulfric. He reached for Ulfric's groin and was surprised by the considerable girth he could feel through Ulfric's trousers. Despite his previous words, it seem Ulfric wanted this as much as Jack did, he was already hard. Ulfric felt an odd sensation wash over him, his rage turning to passion and lust. What jack had said was true. He longed to explore emotions and sensations he had long repressed.

Ulfric moved Jack over to the dingy, stained bed in the corner of the room, removing the Captain's pants and leaving Jack to finish unbuttoning his. When Ulfric's garment were gone his colossal cock stood erect, extending out several feet long. Without much ado he thrust it in to the warm, demanding chasm of the Pirate's booty. As he pumped into Sparrow he leaned over to passionately kiss his sea-faring cum dumpster along the neck Jack returning the favour. Jack's cock was not as large as the monster that Ulfric possessed between his legs, but was a sizeable beast none the less. As he continued to supply Sparrow with his firm cock, Ulfric moved his hands to Jack's sack and balls, passionately fondling and stroking the Captain's package and balls. Sparrow returned the favour by slipping a few fingers into Ulfric's ass, slowly spreading his royal rear until he could hit his whole fist inside. For what felt like hours they rocked the boat back and forth like this until Ulfric came, his kingly jizz filling up the pirate's filthy hole. Moments later the captain shot his load straight into the High King's face. Then they slept the night, each covered and dripping with the other's fluids.

"What has happened!?" Ulfric exclaimed as he woke with a start, still covered in thick semen. "Close your eyes and pretend it's all a bad dream. That's how I get by." said the captain as he stood up and took a strong swig from a bottle of rum on the floor and left Ulfric alone in the cabin.


End file.
